This invention relates to an inflatable, buoyant mooring station for water craft. The invention is readily portable and adapted for location adjacent any existing dock, pier, boat slip, pillar, pile, or other fixed or floating structure. The invention can also be anchored to the water bed using any conventional anchoring means to float by itself in a generally stationary position on the water. The invention provides one or more safe and convenient docking areas for boats without the use of or need for mooring buoys, fenders, rub rails, and other protective devices. When not in use, the invention can be quickly deflated for convenient storage.